Ragna VS Sol Badguy
Ragna VS Sol Badguy is the upcoming 41st episode. It will star Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. Description Introduction Ragna the Bloodedge Boomstick: Hey everybody Wiz is out sick which means it's finally time to make my dream come true. Tell you about a character without his pesky meddling. So here's your Death Battle preview on Ragna the Bloodedge. Boomstick Edition! When Ragna was a youngster he was confined to a secret evil laboratory with his younger brother and sister where they had ... Science done to them. Luckly one day a ninja cat named Jubei happened upon the lab busted them out and watched over the three of them in a church safely tucked away in the woods. Safe until an evil hipster named Yuki Terumi found them set fire to the place cut off Ragna's arm and kidnapped his siblings. And that's why you don't trust cats. Anyway before he bleed out Ragna was visited by Rachel Alucard a vampire who's bite saved his life. But not only that somehow someway a new arm straight up magicked on to Ragna's shoulders and grated him the power of the Azure Grimoire. A power that basically lets his arm turn into different parts of a big scary animal demon. Probably feeling a litte guilty about the whole arm vampire thing Jubei the cat spent years teaching Ragna not only how to use his new arm but his vast knowledge of combat as well. When his training was complete Jubie gave Ragna a red cloak and named him Bloodedge. But that's enough of the story that no human can possibly follow now on to the good stuff Weapons. Completing his cliche anime anti-hero look is Ragna's enormous sword called Blood-Scythe this baby can extend it's blade outwards for stabbing strikes and fun fact it slowly drains the souls of it's victims upon contact. Yep even his sword is a vampire and before you go pointing out that it's a sword not a scythe it can do this.( cues Ragna's Astral finish witch causes Blood-Scythe to transform into a Scythe) Where does a weapon this awesome come from you ask well Ragna traveled back in time and gave it to himself. Dooon don't try thinking about it it really hurts take it from me. ''' Sol Badguy Wiz: Way back in the year 2010, the discovery of magic forever changed the course of human history. Traditional technology was eliminated for newer and environmentally and friendly methods, and after improving the planet, a certain world superpower saute to improve mankind itself. '''Boomstick: Oh hey, another super soldier project, lemme guess, they injected this guy with some serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now somehow he's a badass. Wiz: Replace serum with magic and... close enough, this man would emerge as the feared bounty hunter, Sol Badguy. Boomstick: Ok, I'm gonna start signing up for every government experiment I can get my hands on... soon Wiz... soon... Wiz: But before Sol's transformation he was known as Fredrick, a scientist tasked with leading the super solider project alongside with his love interest, Aria, but when he intended to or not, Fredrick would become the prototype of this new super race, the gears. Boomstick: But is he... guilty? Wiz: Oh hell yeah! He was responsible for Aria's death... and then her next death which she was resurrected into this thing. Boomstick: Oh. Wasn't expecting her to look like that, but not as much as I wasn't expecting the BLUE ROBO PENIS! Wiz: Well... she was likely created as a f u to Sol by That Man. Boomstick: Which man? Wiz: That Man. Boomstick: I only see Sol Badguy-''' Wiz: No, no it's That Man. '''Boomstick: It's just me and you here Wiz. Wiz: Listen! The villain is That Man. Boomstick: Sol Badguy's the hero and the villian?-''' Wiz: No! no! He's another character! Just pretend Sol Badguys not there. 'Boomstick: YOU MEAN HE'S INVISIBLE!?-' Wiz: When this person was born into the world, his parents looked at this child and decided they would name him "That Man"! 'Boomstick: Who were they looking at Wiz!?-' Wiz: HIS NAME IS T-H-A-T SPACE, M-A-N. '''Boomstick: WELL F-U-C-K SPACE Y-O-U. I'M OUT. Wiz: UUURGH! Urgh. *cough* Uuurm... Sol Badguy also wields a large sword called Fire Seel aaand... you know what, how about you just tune into the full episode next week. I'm gonna go stop Boomstick from... doing something... again. Wiz: Boomstick?! Boomstick, put down my Robo-dog please! (Wiz's robo-dog makes a metallic bark sound) Boomstick: NO! I'M GONNA SMASH HIM! Wiz: HE"S MY BEST FRIEND! (Wiz's Robo-dog makes a metallic woof sound) Boomstick: OH YEAH?! WHY DON'T YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND, WHOEVER THE HELL THAT GUY IS! (A shotgun pump is heard and shot at Wiz's Robo-dog while a "Yipe!" from it is also heard) Wiz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Boomstick: (Crying) I'M SO CONFUSED! ???: I'll be your new best friend! If you go see our new production schedule and a preview of our upcoming show "Desk of DEATH BATTLE" by clicking those annotations. (Both shout at the same time) Wiz: WHO ARE YOU?! Boomstick: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! ???: LIKE, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE! Fight Results Trivia * This is the first episode to be released in 2015 *This is the seventh Death Battle episode to have 2 or more characters of the same respective company of any sort to be pitted against each other; the first six were Goomba vs Koopa Troopa, Haggar vs Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda vs Princess Peach, and Pokemon Battle Royale. * This is the First Death Battles witch shows how Wiz and Boomstick need each other Boomstick can not wrap his head around complex reasoning and Wiz doesn't know much about weapons Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles